The One Who Hunts The Ring
by Sandyfire
Summary: Valuial was abandoned by her mysterious parents, and adopted by dwarves. But when her powers as a sorceress are revealed, she is ordered to hunt the fellowship of the ring and take back that which is rightfully Sauron's. (Rated T for moderate violence)


"She's such a wee lass." The dwarf said gruffly, holding the baby a small distance away from him. "She seems so helpless."

The dwarf maiden glanced over at the black-bearded man, her hair in a messy braid down her back. "I suppose so." She agreed, not sounding entirely convinced. "She's still an elven-child, Gorin. We can't take in an elven child."

"There's no pointy ears." He said, gently touching the tips of the child's perfectly human ears. "And she doesn't have the immortality of an elf, does she? It seems to me she's but a winter old. Maybe less than that."

"Elves can be deceiving."

"Not young elves, certainly." It was clear to the dwarf maiden that her husband was losing common sense. They couldn't take in a _baby, _not in times like these! There must have been a reason as to why the child had been abandoned in the cold. The creature began to sniffle, and suddenly a cry tore from it's lungs.

"Hush, little one." Gorin said gruffly, glancing at his wife with a disapproving stare. "How about a lullaby? There's one my father, Grym, used to sing to me as the sun went down." In a low voice, he began to sing:

_When the stars peek out_

_From the meadows above_

_And the sun says good-night_

_As the light slowly fades_

_And the miners return_

_From a hearty day's work_

_And the sounds of the-_

"Oh, give the poor child to me!" The dwarf maiden sputtered, tearing the baby from Gorin's arms. "You've always been a rubbish singer. And besides, that's not even how the lullaby goes."

She looked down into the eyes of the man-child and gave a slight smile. Such innocence was contained in those sparkling hazel eyes. Her heart shouted out to her- how could she break the innocence of such a wee child? The baby was barely even old enough to speak, perhaps she hadn't even learned yet how to utter any words.

"Gorin,"

His brown eyes glanced up at her, and crinkled in the corners. "She's such an innocent lass, ain't she Gwyneth?"

Gwyneth sighed, shaking her head. "What have you gotten us into?"

"It'll be an adventure." Gorin insisted, wrapping his hands around those that were holding the baby. "You've always wanted a daughter."

"Aye," Gwyneth sighed, giving in at last. "That I have."

It was many winters later, when in the dead of night, wolves broke into the mines. Gorin, breathless, returned in one piece, shouting at Gwyneth and their adopted daughter. Squinting, Gwyneth waved back at her husband, rightfully baffled.

"Gorin? What's going on?"

"Wolves." He was still puffing from his run, axe ready in his hands as he stood in front of his wife and daughter. "Wolves in the mines. They broke in and we tried to stop them but-" He paused again, either for breath or for a brief period of mourning. "They got to Torin, Ulil, and Pir. We were too late."

She set down the child, who was by now able to say babbled sentences, and walk all on her own. Already, she was up to the stomach of Gwyneth in height. "They got Torin," Gwyneth repeated weakly. "Gorin, I'm so sorry."

"There was nothing I could do for my brother." Though Gorin's back was to them, Gwyneth could still hear the pain in his voice. "Even if I had not been too late, the wolves would have gotten to him."

"Where are the wolves now?"

"Headed this way. You must run, Gwyneth, and take Galilah with you. I'll stay behind and stall them while you reach safety."

"If they got Torin, what's to keep them from devouring you? I'm not leaving you behind." She grabbed onto Galilah's hand, and took a firm grip on her husband's shoulder.

"You're going to have to."

"Now is no time to play hero, Gorin! Galilah needs a fatherly figure in her life. She _needs _you. I need you." Her voice broke, and she swallowed the lump in her throat. "I need you, Gorin."

"They got Torin before I could help him! I won't let them get you. Either of you." Shrieks of terror rose from quarters close enough ahead. Galilah tore her hand from Gwyneth's grip to cover her ears. Her nose scrunched up, dissatisfied with the noise.

"Okay." Gwyneth said, though it was obvious it was not okay at all. Her hand dropped from Gorin's shoulder. "You may be willing to abandon Galilah, but I won't. We found her abandoned once and I will not let it happen, never again."

Gorin did not respond, and continued his stare straight ahead.

"Papa?" Galilah tugged on her adopted father's furs, curiously. One hand still covered her ear. "Papa?"

He broke off his stare to give his daughter a quick peck on the forehead. He brushed a curly strand of hair from her cheek and stared straight into her eyes. "I love you, Galilah. Stay strong, no matter what happens. Can you do that, for me?"

Grinning happily, she nodded. "Strong- just like Papa." Galilah took her mother's hand again. "Just like Mama."

Gorin still didn't look at Gwyneth, but he allowed himself to smile. "Aye. Just like Mama."

His eyes found Gwyneth's finally, and he said in a steely voice: "Now go."

A wolf's howl split the air and a dark shape bounded up from the shadows. Slowly, Gorin drew his axe again, facing the beast. Without hesitation, Gwyneth ran. Her braid bounced on her back, but she refused to look behind her. More shouting split the air, and Gorin's grunts were recognizable through the chaos.

Just when she thought she was safe, another shadow burst out in front of her: a wolf with sharp, gleaming teeth. A single lip rose as he snarled. His huge black nose worked at the air, then lunged toward the mother-daughter pair. Fangs ripped the air just above Gwyneth's head. She ducked under another attempt, and gripped tighter onto Galilah's hand as she attempted to make a break for it.

More wolves surrounded them. There were at least a dozen now, and with no hope for escape, Gwyneth crumpled onto the ground, shielding Galilah with her own body. The little girl was mumbling something, and as she looked closer, Gwyneth saw a faint glow in her body. Her dark skin had a sudden silver tinge. Then a burst of light cracked out of the young girl.

It did almost nothing, save for confuse the pack of wolves surrounding them.

When they had recovered, the first wolf growled in wolf speak, "Take the child to Sauron. Leave the dwarf maid."

The wolves circled them. Although she had not understood what the wolf had said, Gwyneth clung tightly to her daughter, screaming all the while. "Don't you take her! Don't you dare take her, you foul beasts!"

Ignoring her cries, the wolf flung aside Gwyneth with his enormous muzzle. "Take care of her." The wolf hissed. He then grabbed the child roughly in his maw and turned towards his pack. "A magic user." The wolf said. "How perplexing."


End file.
